This invention relates to a tree climbing platform and a hand-climber accessory for use therewith for climbing trees or poles.
There are many such platforms now available which are principally used by archer hunters for elevated platforms which raise them above the usual field of sight of game, usually deer, so that the game may approach within range. Some of the known platforms and hand-climber accessories have flexible metal straps with teeth projecting therefrom for contact with the tree trunk, or have chains or other flexible members, or have V-notches with projecting, horizontally extending blades. Such climbing platforms may be adapted for climbing poles or tree trunks with bark but are unsteady or slip when climbing a trunk with bark. Other platforms are not adapted for climbing at all.